A technique is known which automatically distributes contents such as an application and data requested by a terminal device according to a type of operation performed by a user, and executes the contents at the terminal device. This makes it possible to use the most appropriate contents where and when the contents are requested, even if the contents are not installed in advance. In addition, in the distribution of contents of high confidentiality, the contents are not stored in the terminal device during the time other than during the operation time. Thereby, it is possible to avoid leakage of information.
As prior art documents, International Publication Pamphlet Nos. WO 2009/093518 and WO 2011/138972 are available.